The Hrynczuk Haunting
Releasing more than year after , the Hyrnczuk Haunting is a prequel to 2018's The Lanky Man Part One. The movie details the spooky events which brought Gustav into contact with Thomas and Co. as the gang experiences supernatural events at Gustav's house. The movie released for free on YouTube on Halloween, 2019 in an explosive return of the franchise which quickly saw it rise to the same popularity as its predecessor. Plot The film begins in August 1998 with Gustav Hrynczuk, a resident of the town of Westbrook, calling Thomas Finch and Stokeley Humble about a possible story after seeing their news columns in the Westbrook Weekly. Thomas and Stokeley are taken to Gustav's residence at 20 Ark Way by Taxi Guy. Thomas knocks on the front door but no one answers. They look around the front of the house when Gustav catches them. Gustav appears hostile at first but is later apologizes, saying "We get all sorts of types around here." Gustav gives them a quick tour before Thomas suggests doing an interview. In the interview, Gustav claims he is being haunted by something and hopes that Thomas and Stokeley can assist him in finding out what is going on and how they can stop it. Gustav shows them where the supernatural happenings occurred and mentions how he heard crying coming from the roof. After getting a ladder, Thomas goes up into the roof to investigate but comes back down after hearing the roof is unstable. Thomas, Stokeley and Gustav set up beds in the lounge room (after several hours). While Thomas is away setting up more equipment, Stokeley confronts Gustav about the haunting, revealing his skepticism by saying "You realize you have nothing to gain by lying, right?" to which Gustav responds with "So why would I? Thomas returns and the trio fall asleep. At midnight, what appears to be the ghost of a little girl walks around and stares at the group. At 3:45 am the lights flicker on and off which wakes up Thomas, who finds out that Gustav has disappeared. He checks the camera and sees the footage of the girl. Alarmed, Thomas attempts to wake up Stokeley but he is in a deep sleep. Thomas runs into the dining room to investigate when the lights go out. Thomas turns on a flashlight. The light in the bathroom turns on and the girl walks into a bedroom. Thomas follows her in but finds she has disappeared. The door then closes by itself, which prompts Thomas to run out and wake Stokeley up. After recounting what he just experienced to Stokeley, he and Thomas agree they need to find Gustav. They go outside and figure out there is another part of the house that Gustav did not tell them about. They start looking for the other section when a light turns on, illuminating the lawn and revealing an old rusted tricycle. To the pair's surprise, the tricycle starts to move on its own without a wire or anyone pushing it. The pair find the extra section of the house, but the door is locked. They go around the alley on the side of the house, where Thomas sees the girl run past the gate. They find a side door which appears to be blocked from the inside. Deflated, Thomas and Stokeley go back around to the first door, to find it open. They cautiously enter and hear a tap turn on. Stokeley shows Thomas the noise is coming from a bathroom. Thomas investigates it to find the tap turned on. Stokeley tries to use rational thinking, saying, "Its got to be a leak, right?" The duo go further into the house when a wooden plank with nails falls in front of them. Thomas and Stokely enter an old home gym. Thomas' flashlight stops working for a second, and they both think someone is messing with them. They go to leave when they hear a knocking on the side door. Thomas goes to look when a hand appears and scares them out and back into the main part of the house. They are resting in the dining room when they hear a knock at the front door. Thomas opens the door to reveal Gustav, who looks exhausted as if he had been running. He shows them his private room where he has cameras up all over the house and a whiteboard that mentions the Lanky Man. The film ends with Thomas asking "Gustav, what the hell is the Lanky Man?" Cast Production Marketing Reception and Awards "Better than the 2019 Joker" - Enaz Yesup, YouTube Trivia * The second movie in the LMCU. * The Hyrnczuk Haunting premiered 1 year, 6 months and 9 days after the Lanky Man's premiere. * The movie is 5 minutes and 42 seconds longer than the first movie. * The footage of the characters setting up camp beds for the night was genuine as the cast and crew were sleeping the night in order to film the movie. * In the film, Gustav is the first character to speak and Thomas is the last (Thomas also has the last line in The Lanky Man). * The character of Tylem Hrynczuk who plays Gustav's younger brother is actually actor Jackson Humbles brother, Noah Humble. * The "ghost" is played by actor Jackson Humble's younger sister, Laila Humble. * The Hrynczuk Haunting was filmed in the span of about 10 hours straight. In like 40 degree weather. * While the house featured in the film is supposed to belong to the character of Gustav, the house actually belongs to Stokeley's actor, Jackson Humble.